I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor for securing the end of a winch strap to the hub to prevent detachment upon full deployment of the strap and, in particular, to a low profile strap anchor which eliminates eccentric winding of the strap and therefore crank force irregularity.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desirable to secure the interior end of a winch strap to the winch to prevent detachment upon complete deployment of the strap. Such strap winches are used to deploy or draw heavy objects and therefore must be capable of withstanding extreme tensions. At least one application of such winches is the deployment of a boat onto and from its trailer. Thus, it is desirable that once the strap is fully extended it remains attached to the winch to anchor the object secured to the strap. The anchor means also prevents the strap from unwinding from the hub on its own.
The conventional means used to fasten a strap having a sewn loop to a winch drum include a bolt mounted to the winch proximate to the hub and a slotted hub or adapter through which the strap is fed. The bolt means comprises a cross bolt which extends across the hub and is secured to the walls of the winch reel. A nut secures one end of the bolt to the winch wall. The bolt is fed through the strap loop prior to securement such that the loop lies proximate the hub. However, the mere size and bulk of the bolt creates a "hump" or eccentric winding of the strap. In addition to being unsightly, this creates an irregular winch cranking force which is difficult on the user of the winch. Moreover, the cross bolt assembly requires tools for installation and tightening at regular intervals to prevent loss of the nut/bolt.
The slotted hubs or hub adapters eliminate the eccentric winding but require special tools while adding considerably to the cost of the assembly. In the case of the slotted hub, the winch must be disassembled to secure the strap loop to an anchor within the hub. The strap is then fed through a slot in the hub wall and the winch reel can be reassembled. The hub adapter operates on a similar principle by securing the strap loop to the interior of the adapter and feeding the strap through a slot in the adapter. The adapter is mounted to the hub to create a hub of greater circumference eliminating a good portion of the winding space on the winch reel.